


Tell Me!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), frost giants - Fandom
Genre: Cute teen Loki, Fluff, Gentle Odin, Hurt/Comfort, Loki is a frost giant, Loki lives!, after spanking cuddles, bare little bottom, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Fourteen year old Loki has nightmares that lead to his parents telling him he was adopted. He takes it hard at first but Heimdall comes to the rescue! Adorable teen Loki, Gentle Odin, Sweet Frigga, confused Thor, Wise Heimdall. One precious little bottom spanked gently. Cuddles follow!





	Tell Me!

Loki was never really easy to frighten as a child. He was possessed of a burning intelligence, which showed on his dark, handsome features. A deep, sweet soul lived behind his wide, blue green eyes and his sweet nature, so tender and empathetic made it easy to love him. Even when he was naughty his parents and teachers found it difficult to discipline him.   
Loki began to have nightmares not long after his fourteenth birthday. In them, he was different. An alien of some kind. He did things in these dreams he would never think to do normally. It frightened him and when he just simply could not take it anymore he told his parents.   
“What kind of an alien darling?” His mother, Frigga asked.   
“I don’t know mama. I’m all blue and my skin has writing on it. My eyes are red like fire.” Odin and Frigga looked at one another worriedly. They knew that what Loki was describing was true. He was a Frost Giant by birth. How could they tell him? On the other hand, how could they not? The third night of nightmares had Loki trembling and terrified, dark circles surrounding his beautiful eyes. Odin made the decision to tell him the truth. He and Frigga sat on either side of their son, their arms around him supportively.   
“Loki, your mother and I have to tell you something. It may upset you but I want you to know that no matter what, we will always love you. You are our baby son and you always will be.” Loki looked into his father’s eyes nervously. He was a smart boy and he knew this was a run-up to a horrible confession.   
“What is it, father?’ Loki asked nervously. His parents traded a nervous glance.   
“Loki, fourteen years ago papa fought the Frost Giants. Our army defeated them and when I walked through their temple to look for survivours among our own, I heard a baby crying…” Frigga was fighting back tears now and Loki was beginning to piece things together in his mind. His expression changed to one of dawning realization. “It was a Frost Giant baby, left alone on a frozen rock. He was suffering and crying for his mother.” A tear slipped down Loki’s pale cheek. “He was just an innocent little baby. My heart broke for him. I gathered him up in my arms and…”   
“It was me!” Loki shouted, springing to his feet, his expression terrified. “It’s true! I’m a monster!” The boy’s eyes were wide and his breathing was quick and shallow. Odin and Frigga stood beside him, trying to calm him. Suddenly Loki backed away from them, tears pouring down his face.   
“Loki, you are not a monster!” Odin said, reaching out to his son. Loki backed away, suddenly frightened of his own parents.   
“You…you fought them! You killed them! I’m a monster like them!” He cried, still backing away.   
“No my baby! You are our son and we love you!” Frigga cried, walking toward Loki, her arms open. Loki wanted to run to her and cry in her arms. He wanted it so badly but he was so conflicted.   
“Why didn’t you tell me before?” he asked, spearing his father, his eyes flashing. “You lied to me!” He spat.   
“Now son, I realize you are upset but there is a limit to how much sass I will take from you.” Odin stated sternly. Loki froze in place obediently. He wasn’t sure how to behave. Was this man really his father?   
“What? If I talk back you will kill me?” he said before he could stop himself.   
“No, but I will tan your little rump…”  
“Loki…” Frigga began.  
“No mama!”   
“Young man…”   
“YOU’RE NOT MY FATHER!” The boy suddenly screamed and ran from the room, crying. Loki ran the corridors not knowing where to go or what to do. Tears streamed down his face and he felt ripped apart inside. He was terrified and hurt and longed for the loving arms of his parents but didn’t know what to do!   
Heimdall watched with his preternatural vision. His heart broke for Loki. he had known all the child’s life what he was. He did something he had never done in the whole of his days on watch. He abandoned his post and went looking for Loki. 

* * * *

“Did you find him?” Frigga asked as Odin came back to their chambers.   
“No, and it’s worse still. I cannot find Heimdall either.”   
“Maybe he looks for Loki.” Frigga observed, hoping it were true.   
“Maybe. I wish he had told me of his intentions. I feel like spanking the pair of them.” Odin groused. It brought a smile to Frigga’s face.   
“Loki needs our love and understanding, not punishment.” Frigga stated evenly.   
“Did you hear the way he spoke to me?” Odin whinged.   
“He was upset. Wouldn’t you be? One moment he was of Asgard and the next…Jotun.” She looked into space, her face reflecting Loki’s sadness.   
“Wait here. I will search for him.” Odin swept out of the room, leaving Frigga to wring her hands with worry. 

* * * *

Loki hid inside a cabinet in the huge palace kitchen. He had made himself invisible and Heimdall was unable to detect him with his eyes. Heimdall had, however been a little boy once and used his memories to guide his search. The boy cried from his soul, a sad, pitiful sound which the big sentry could detect easily. It broke his heart to hear the boy cry so. He finally located Loki, crouched inside the metal cabinet, weeping his little heart out. He stooped and slid the door open. He heard Loki inhale sharply.   
“Shhhh. Do not be afraid Little One.” The big sentry said. Loki uncloaked himself and allowed him to pull him from the cabinet gently. The boy was shaking and crying. The man picked the young prince up and started down the corridor with him. Loki hugged Heimdall’s neck as he was carried.   
“Don’t take me to father!” He cried suddenly. Heimdall patted his back gently.   
“I will take you to the ante room so we can talk.” Loki relaxed at this. Loki cloaked the pair of them and Heimdall took him into the Observatory and then into the ante room, putting him down on an easy chair. Loki uncloaked them. “You realize we are both in for a hiding when your father finds us.” He said, smiling down at Loki.   
“I can never go back home again. I am a monster.” Loki said sadly. Heimdall sat down across from him and took his hands into his own, looking him squarely in the face.   
“You are not a monster, my child.”   
“But father told me. I am Jotun, not Asgardian.”   
“That matters not at all.” The big sentry said. “I am Vanir, do they treat me differently?”   
“You are Vanir?” Loki exclaimed, surprised.   
“Yes. Have you never wondered why I am so big? And I’ll tell you something else. I am Sif’s brother.”   
“You are? Sif is Vanir?”   
“No sweet boy. She is Asgardian. I am her adopted brother. My parents adopted me before they had Sif.”   
“You are adopted too?” Loki asked, his tears drying up.   
“That’s right. And I have always known it. Your parents wanted to tell you when you were tiny but they decided not to because they did not want you to feel different from Thor.” Loki seemed to think about this for a moment. “Your father chose you to be his son, Loki. That is a great honour.”   
“But how can he love a Frost Giant? I am the enemy!”   
“You are a son of Odin and beloved of everyone in Asgard.” Heimdall looked deep into Loki’s face and smiled.   
“I must go now.” Loki said, rising.   
“Go? I thought you understood.”   
“To my parents. I must talk to them. I want to hear what they have to say.” Heimdall smiled and stood.   
“I owe your father a visit as well. I have earned a tanning for abandoning my post.   
“I hope not. You helped me. I will tell father how you spoke to me and helped me see the truth.” Heimdall smiled at the sweet boy and guided him out the door. 

* * * *

Heimdall and Loki walked right into Odin as he stormed through the corridors. He looked furious! Loki walked up to his father, his face serious, expecting punishment. “Father…” he began. Odin’s eye filled with tears and he scooped his son up, hugging him tight. Heimdall stood by and let father and son greet one another. When he sat Loki back on his feet he stepped up to his King.   
“My King. I submit myself for punishment. I abandoned my post to look for Loki. Forgive me.” The huge man knelt before his King. Odin stepped up to him and lay his hand on Heimdall’s shoulder.   
“Punishment? My friend you found my very upset son and brought him to me. I owe you my thanks, not a whipping.” Heimdall smiled and rose to his feet, relieved.   
“Thank you my king.” He replied, giving Loki a gentle pat. Odin nodded to him and picked Loki up, carrying his son to he and Frigga’s chambers.   
“Are you going to spank me papa?’ Loki asked as he was carried.   
“Yes, but not very hard.” Odin replied, patting his little bottom gently. You frightened your mother and worried her terribly my son.”  
“I’m sorry papa.” Loki said sweetly, laying his head on his father’s shoulder as he was carried. Frigga jumped up and ran to her husband and son as he carried the boy in. She took Loki into her arms and hugged him tenderly.   
“Oh, my darling! Mama is so sorry you were upset. Where did you find him?” She asked her husband.   
“In Heimdall’s arms coming to find me.” Odin relied, smiling. Frigga sat Loki on the bed and he and his parents had a long talk about his lineage. Loki finally realized he was just as much Odin’s son as Thor.   
“I’m sorry mama. I didn’t mean to worry you. I’m sorry for the way I spoke to you and papa.” Frigga hugged her young son tenderly and left him with his father.   
“Alright my son. I think you know what happens next.” Odin said, smiling. Loki nodded and stood, walking obediently to his father’s side. His sad little face was so cute Odin was having a hard time keeping his resolve. He gave Loki a preliminary cuddle to reassure him that he was safe and loved. Then he picked the boy up under his arms and lay him across his knees, pulling his leggings down to mid thigh. Loki squeaked, dreading the spanking. His father rubbed his velvet soft little bottom gently to calm him.   
“I’m sorry papa.” Loki said sweetly.   
“I know my baby son. I forgive you.” Odin said softly. He began to spank Loki’s sweet little bottom gently. The swats were sharp enough to generate a sting but not severe. Loki squeaked and squirmed as he was spanked, charming his father even more. “Shhhh, lay still Little One while papa spanks your little bottom.” Odin gently scolded. He spanked Loki’s little sit spots sharply. His round little cheeks wore a pink blush and the sting was building up. Loki began to sniffle and then to cry softly as the sting from the spanking grew. He struggled to lay still though, and his father noticed his brave efforts. It was enough to still his hand. Odin began to rub the burning little cheeks and coo lovingly to his young son.   
“That’s my good boy. Papa loves you baby. I love you so much. You are my good son and I will always love you. Don’t cry sweetling. Papa will make it better. Shhhhh.” He rubbed the boy’s cute little bottom gently for a few minutes, then he lifted him into his arms and held him, kissing his tear streaked little face. Loki’s tears slowed and stopped. Odin reached back and rubbed the soft little cheeks until Loki fell into a sweet and deep sleep. He laid the boy on his tummy and patted his bottom gently before leaving him to sleep, his naked little behind soothed by the cool room air.   
Frigga sneaked into the room two hours later and healed Loki’s bottom. As she ghosted her hand over the pink flesh she remembered that as a baby that little tush was often blue. The thought of it made her smile.


End file.
